


(Not) Drinking Alone

by kez



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: "Marissa tells me it's a bad idea to drink alone."Episode Tag to How To Dodge A Bullet
Relationships: Jason Bull/Benny Colón
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	(Not) Drinking Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So I was tootling about my hard-drive looking for something and I found this, which is very short and I'd forgotten even writing it, but I figured I'd share!

Benny was alone in his apartment, tie curled on the table in front of him, next to an untouched glass of scotch.

He'd had a lucky escape and he knew it. If Jessup hadn't confessed... hadn't felt guilty enough to give JP the files... he'd probably already be sitting in a jail cell.

"Marissa tells me it's a bad idea to drink alone," Bull said.

"I haven't actually had a drink," Benny said. "Poured it, but..."

Bull reached down, lifted the glass from his line of sight and swallowed it in a single mouthful, when Benny followed it up. "I'm not alone, you're here."

Benny snorted, then sighed. "I could have gone to jail, Bull."

Bull set the glass down, in a very deliberate manner. "I wouldn't have let that happen."

"You can't... _fix_ everything," Benny said.

"No," Bull agreed. "But I _wouldn't_ have let that happen."

Benny looked at the other man, who was normally so inscrutable, unless there was something he wanted you to see... his face was every bit as impassive as it was capable of being the rest of the time, but his eyes...

Benny swallowed.

He'd thought about it. Of course he had. Bull was... attractive, intelligent, all sharp wit and biting sarcasm... but they were... Isabella had been... and Benny would never have acted. Not even after the divorce. Not even if he'd thought Bull would ever...

Benny reached for the bottle of scotch he'd left uncapped and poured another measure into the glass Bull had emptied, knocking it back himself, in one swallow.

"Well you aren't alone," Bull said, smirking slightly.

"For tonight?" Benny asked, meeting those dark, searching eyes.

"If you'd like," Bull agreed.

"And... and if I would like... tomorrow?" Benny asked, unable to hold Bull's gaze then, afraid of the answer.

Soft footsteps slid into his field of vision, fingers grasping his chin lightly, forcing his eyes upward.

"Do you really think I'd be here, if that answer was anything other than yes?"

Benny surged up, unbalancing the other man, sending them both stumbling for a few steps, before their mouths clashed. It was nothing like he'd ever let himself imagine and so much better for it.

It didn't feel measured, practised, perfect... it was the burn of stubble, the sharp edge of teeth, tongues battling for dominance, wet and messy and so fucking good...

Bull moaned into his mouth, his hands digging into Benny's biceps, where he'd grabbed reflexively when they stumbled, his thigh slotting easily between Benny's legs, pressing against his stiffening erection.

They separated only when they desperately needed air, both panting softly.

"Jason..."

Bull let his tongue run over his lower lip. "Benny..."

"Thank you. For believing in me."


End file.
